Language delay is pervasive among preschool children. Early intervention is crucial since the consequences of language delay can be serious and cumulative, yet research shows that most preschoolers do not receive language intervention services. We propose to develop an Internet-based early language intervention system designed specifically for the remediation of language disorders in three to five-year-old children with language function in the range of 24 to 42 months. The curricular design will be based on contemporary linguistic research. On-line delivery of the intervention curriculum will be individualized and controlled by an artificial intelligence system that tracks ongoing performance. By combining Internet accessibility with centralized curricular control and data collection, it will become possible to implement and easily manage coordinated school and home language intervention strategies. It will also be possible to provide services to more children without further taxing limited professional resources. Our Phase I goal is to test the feasibility and technical merit of our plans. A prototype internet-based language intervention system will be developed and placed on- line in an Early Essential Education classroom, and students with language delays will be given an opportunity to use the system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Speech-language pathologists, teachers, and parents recognize the importance of early intervention when a child's language status is impaired, and Federal law mandates such intervention. We anticipate that a highly accessible Internet-based language intervention system for three to five year olds will fulfill an unmet need for individualized services and will be a commercial success.